PROGRAM PLANNING AND EVALUATION The Kitnmel Cancer Center carries out a number of program planning and evaluation activities, and incorporates the resulting recommendations when charting future directions. Major planning activities include: (1) the annual meeting of the External Scientific Advisory Committee (ESAC); (2) the weekly meetings of the Executive Committee, which includes the Senior Leaders as well as the Program Leaders; (3) the periodic meetings of the Clinical Advisory Committee, and the Basic Science Advisory Committee; and (4) the annual retreat and periodic faculty meetings. The ESAC played a key role during a time of transition and participated in the recruitment of the new Director of the KCC.